Charmed: The Next Generation: Season One
by DiscordantSymphony
Summary: The Charmed Ones enjoy semi-retired bliss and demon attacks are on the lower side, but when a rash of murders connected to an ancient evil occur, it's up to the Next Generation of Warren Witches to combat it.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed: The Next Generation:

Season One, Episode One

Chapter One.

A heavy rain was falling down on San Francisco relentlessly and a shiver ran down Elana's spine, and only part of the reason was because of the chill in the air. She had been feeling...off, for lack of a better word. It had been this way for weeks and weeks and she had no idea why as to why it was. It was just a general sense of dread that would not leave her.

The fishmonger finishing packing her plastic bag for her and Elana picked it up with a quiet thank you before paying him and walking out of the store and back into the streets, the downpour capturing her and soaking her through before she had manged to open her umbrella to shield her from it. She shivered once again and hurried back down the street towards her apartment building.

The elevator wasn't working because of course it wasn't and so she had to take the stairs and she lived on the fifteenth floor which seemed like it was just the cherry on top of the horrible day that she had been having. By the time she had made it up to her floor she was so tired that she was fairly certain that she was going to collapse.

But that would have to wait. There were things that she had to do first.

As soon as she walked into her apartment, she was under attack. A ferocious beast pounced at her feet and began to claw at them and despite everything else that had happended the sight of her cat attacking her. Elana walked into the kitchen, taking care not to trip over the cat which was a lot harder than it sounded, and began to put her shopping away.

When all of it was done, she opened a bag of cat food and filled the cat's bowl with it and placed it back down on the floor. Once her pet saw that food that was laid out for her any interest that she once had in her human was gone and she lazily padded over to it and began to eat it. The sight made Elana smile and she shook her head before turning and walking out of the kitchen and into her living room.

Her alter had been set up earlier in the morning so all Elana needed to do was light the candles and then everything would be rehady for her to begin. She knelt in front of the alter and picked up her lighter and began to light the candles. When all of them were lit she brought her hands out in front of her, palms flat, over the flames and began to chant.

It wasn't a real protection spell, more just something to help clear her mind. It had been an exercise that her grandmother had taught her when she had been a girl, the magic had skipped her mother and so only Elana and her had been witches. She honestly wasn't sure who her Mother was more angry with about that, her daughter for inheriting the magic of her Mother or her Mother for having magic in the first place and not passing it down to her.

She hadn't spoken to her Mother in a very, very long time. It was hard to be around someone who resented you all of the time. The last time she had spoken to her had been about five years ago at her new nephew's birthday party and they had managed to say all about three words to one another. Her eyes burned and it was easier to tell herself that it was just the smoke from the candals as she blinked away the tears.

Once her eyes were dry and the chanting was done Elana began to focus on casting the actual protection spell, the words slipping from her lips easily enough as outside her apartment the rainstorm began to get worse, the rain pounding against the windows so loudly that it was hard for her to even hear her own thoughts.

The crash of thunder startled her so much that it brought her out of her thoughts, opening her eyes out of a reflex her concentration was broken by the noise and the flames of the candals flickered like there was a breeze in the room despite all of the windows in the apartment being closed as well as the door, Elana tried to catch her breath as her ears strained to listen for any other sounds than just that of the wind.

Then, there was a loud thump coming from her bedroom and Elana's throat went dry. She reached out and picked up the athame from the alter and rose from the floor and walked out of her living room and out into the hallway and walked over to her bedroom, pushing the door open slowly.

Her room was dark and when she reached out to flick the light switch almost predictably the lights did not turn on and she let out a long sigh, stepping into the dark room while holding the Athame out in front of her trying to keep her hand from shaking from the fear of what she knew was waiting for her, what was always waiting for her.

From behind herself, she heard the air ripple, and spun around and tried to bring the Athame down on the monster that she already knew would end her life, she had always known that he would come for her. She had known before today, she had known years and years and years ago that today would be the day that she would die.

And nothing she tried was going to make a difference, not the protection spell and not this last desperate stab. The monster easily deflected that like it was nothing and it's own knife sunk into her gut.

But even as she was dying, Elana smiled into the monster's eyes. Because she had seen this.

And she had seen what was going to come next. So, with the last of her strength she grabbed hold of the handsome monster's sleeve and let out her final words.

"You. Are. So. Screwed."

And then, she knew nothing more.

End of Prologue

* * *

**Okay, so wow. This was probably my first ever fanfic that I started and I always knew that I wanted to come back to it.**

**Next chapter, we meet the first of the Next Generation**


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed: The Next Generation:

Season One, Episode One

Chapter Two.

The rain had still not stopped since it had begun and if anything, it had only started to come down harder and harder and the wind had started to pick up as well. Chris Halliwell grit his teeth and ran up the steps towards the manor with his umbrella barely managing to keep him dry. The manor's lights were on and it was like a beacon fire through the dark.

Throwing the doors to the manor open Chris took a deep breath as the warmth of the old house enveloped him, shutting the door behind him and placing the umbrella in the holder next to the door before he shrugged off his wet coat and hung it up with all of the other coats before he ran his fingers through his wet hair and walked over to the living room.

A soft smile spread across his face when he saw that Victor and Peter were sitting on the floor on either side of the table with a chess table atop it, It was clear that Victor was doing his best once again to try and teach his younger brother how to play the game but, while Peter was absolutely not stupid in any way, shape, or form it had been clear from a pretty early age that chess was never going to be Peter's game.

Victor, named for their grandfather which was kinda ironic when you stopped to think that their Father who even to this day did not have the best reationship with their Mother's father had agreeded to name his son after him, was clearly getting frustade once it was clear that their youngest brother was not getting his head around the pieces could move and so Chris decided to intervine before things got out of hand.

"Well, who missed me?" Chris said as he stepped properly into the living room, Victor only just barely glanced at him before returning all of his attention back to the game board which to be fair Chris did not expect anything else from but Peter gave him a wide smile and jumped up to his feet and ran over to him and threw his arms around Chris's waist.

"Hey! I didn't think that you'd miss me that much, it's only been a couple of hours kid." Still, while Chris's voice held a teasing note to it his eyes were filled with fondness and his hand came down to ruffle Chris's hair and he laughed when Peter pouted and let out a whine that Chris found to be adorable, not that he would ever say that out loud of course cause he was a cool big brother who would never embarsse any of his little siblings, ever.

Well, only if they deserved it. He knelt down in front of his brother and brought his hands up to rest on his shoulders. "You been good?"

"I'm always good!" Peter said with a grin and Victor let out a scoff from where he was sitting, which resulted in a glare being shot at him by Peter who it seemed had inherited all of their mother's legendary temper. "Victor was just being stupid and tried to get me into his boring game again."

"It's only boring to stupid people." Victor muttered as he rose from where he was sitting and Chris could tell that Peter was about to lunge at his brother and he would need to break them up and so he decided to get involved before there were bruises and tears and long peroids of the two of them not speaking to one another.

"Okay, calm it down you two. Peter, you know that you aren't stupid, right?" Chris asked as he rested his hand back on top of his baby brother's hair, Peter nodded but there was a frown on his face and it broke Chris's heart because he knew that being stupid was probably his brother's greatest fear, he had always kinda struggled when it came to actual school work, his attention was not the best and it had caused their parents to be called in more than once.

It did not help this his powers were sort of stuck in a rut, he was eight and they had not advanced much since he had turned four. Peter had inherited powers to affect molecules from their Mother, he could speed them up and slow them down but he had not yet gained the power to accelerate molecules to the point that they combusted nor the power to slow them down till they froze.

It also did not help that their baby cousin Patience had been able to freeze people and things since she had first come into her powers at two years old, Peter came into his powers at around the same age when he had been able to slow things down and he was now eight and neither of his powers had been able to advance beyond their weakest form.

Chris would never say it out loud, but sometimes he was concerned when it came to Peter's power and it's lack of growth. He should have grown his powers by now into their more powerful forms but no they had just stagnated.

By contrast, Victor's power growth had been going well indeed. His first power had come when he was three, he had Telepathy and not two years later he got the power of Pyschokinesis and just two years ago he had gained the power to project his consciousness out of his body. Victor was older than Peter so it only made sense that he would have more power than him but still it was odd.

"You guys had anything to eat yet?" Chris asked, trying to distract himself from those thoughts and he got that quick enough when both of his little brothers shook their heads, bringing a frown on to his face only to be followed moments later when a familar surge of irritation ran through him. "Where's Penny?" He asked his brothers while letting his eyes slide closed, trying to keep a hold on his anger.

"She's in her room." Peter answer and Chris spun on his feet and walked over to the stairs but stopped before he began to climb them, he knew his sister and he knew that if he went up the stairs then her door would be locked and it would just devolve into a shouting match with the door inbetween them and so Chris decided to cut out the middle man and orbed into her room.

As soon as he had formed back into himself, he had to duck in order to avoid the book that had been chucked at his head. It was followed up by a glare that as much as he hated to admit it was quiet intimadating considering that it was a perfect replica of Piper Halliwell's own glare that she would give to her children whenever they had done anything wrong, brown eyes and all.

But Chris would not be cowed and so he crossed his arms and gave the same glare back, the only difference being the color of the eyes giving said glare. Sage green locked stare with hazel brown and neither gave an inch. "Penelope, your aim still sucks."

"Go jump off of a bridge Christopher." Penny said with a roll of her eyes as she sat back down at her desk, not taking her eyes off of him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want anyway? You know Mom hates it when we orb into each other's rooms, and I know how much you hate disappointing mother dear, think of how upset she'd be when I tell her."

Oooh, that a was a low blow and Chris wanted to strangle her, which was a common problem when it came to Penny because she seemed determined to be a pain in his ass every single moment of the day but he was certain that Mom would be more upset with him if he actually did kill his little sister so he kept a hold on his temper, at least for the moment.

"Well, if you tell her that I'll just tell her that Victor and Peter are both downstairs right now and they've had nothing to eat all day which, and I know it might be hard for you to remember, is one of the things that you are meant to do when you get home from school if Mom and Dad aren't here and you know that they aren't hear tonight."

"For the love of-It's not like I was letting them starve Chris, they aren't idiots and Victor is ten and I am sure he can putting something in the microwave and I gave them both some fruit." Penny said with a long suffering sigh. "And you know what, I really don't think that it's fair that you guys keep putting all of this on me. I have stuff to do, you know? Like homework? Maybe Mom should have made something they could warm up in the microwave, or here's an idea, let Ryan cook for them."

"Penny," Chris began, trying to be fair and seeing it from her side. "I know that it might seem unfair, but Mom makes dinner for all us of everyday and we've known for weeks now that she was going over to Aunt Paige's for dinner tonight and she was at the club and the resturant all day, she's not as young as she was with us."

"And Ryan, seriously? Penny, we are the only ones who actually managed to inherit anything of Mom's cooking skills." And at the very least Melinda and Wyatt could make scrambled eggs and boxed man and cheese without having to worry about either of them burning either the food or the house down but Ryan was the only person that Chris knew that could somehow burn water.

"Look, I get that it can be tough to deal with. You are still a kid, I know that." Penny looked like she was about to object to being called a kid but Chris didn't give her the chance to interject. "I know that, okay I do. But Wyatt's moved out and got his own place now and Melinda's in her dorms and she won't be coming back here, not for long anyway."

"Mom and I have our hands full with making sure that the club and the resturant don't go under." It had been a bad couple of years and as much as Chris hated to admit it was more than likely they were going to have to choose which one they were going to let go off to ensure that the other stayed afloat, and as much as it would kill him and break his Mother the facts were the facts.

And the fact was that of the two, it was P3 which brought in the most money but Chris knew that the only reason that his mother had opened the club in the first place was to get enough money that soon enough she would be able to open the resturant but now both the club and the resturant could not stay and the awful truth of it was that the resturant would have to be the one to go.

Piper Halliwell could not be said to be stupid, she was the smartest woman that Chris had ever known and even if they had not spoken about it out loud yet he knew that she had seen the writting on the wall and the decision that they would have to make and that they would not be able to put it off for very much longer.

It had added a whole mountain of stress on to the both of them, to the point when they got home every night the first thing their Mother tended to do was throw herself into the shower and then head straight to her bed, which meant she had been skipping dinner a lot lately and so Chris had taken to making sure that when Piper came down from breakfast in the morning that it was a big one and that he packed her a large lunch and made sure that she ate it while they were both out.

In truth, Mom hadn't wanted to go over to Aunt Paige's for dinner tonight but both Chris and Leo had insisted that she go, it was important that they got her away from her troubles even if it was just for a little bit and if anyone was good at making you forget your own problems for a bit and making you feel better than Paige Matthews was the woman to go to.

They had been doing their best to shield the younger kids from it, Wyatt knew about the trouble that they had been having and despite their best efforts Melinda had found out about it, and she had offered to move back home in order to help but both he and Wyatt had quickly put a stop to that, Melinda's education was too important.

Penny was going to be eighteen soon, in less than a year and only Priscilla had a birthday before she did, and Chris had told her some of it so she could understand why she needed to take some more responsiblity when it came to the younger kids but Chris had not told her how bad it really was, for all she was a pain she was still his little sister after all.

She sighed then and rose from her chair, nibbling at her bottom lip for a few moments. "Fine, okay? Fine. I am sorry, it won't happen again just remember I have my own things things to do and that they are important as well."

"I know Pen, and I am not going to be the one to tell you to put off your homework but just remember that we really need your help right now, okay?" Chris said and when Penny nodded he let out sigh. "Okay then, good. I'll make them something to eat tonight so don't worry about it, okay? Just make sure you do it tommorrow, right? I love you Pen, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. Now get out." There was no heat in the words and Chris nodded, orbing out of the room and back downstairs. Victor and Peter were both sat on the opposite sides of the table in the living room but instead of playing chess now, which he was certain that his youngest brother was very happy about that, they were playing a game of snap with an old deck of cards.

Chris made sure they were all right before he walked into the kitchen where Ryan was sitting at the kitchen island. Ryan looked a lot like Wyatt, seriously if it were not for the fact that ten years seperated the two of them then it would be easy to believe that the both of them were twins, it was actually more than a little creepy.

Thankfully, the resemblance was purely physical as when it came to personality no two people could be any more different than those two. Where as Wyatt was always cheery and quick to give smiles and make bad jokes and basically, even though he would rather die than admit it and he would always deny he thought it if asked, always managed to fill a room with sunshine.

Ryan, on the other hand, always looked like the worst thing in the world had just happened and was argumentative and had made it clear to all of them that he hated them more than any words could say. In short, he was the most teenage teenager to have ever existed in the history of teenagers through out the world.

"Hi Ry." Chris said as held up his hand to him, Ryan nodded. Ah lovely, he was in a good mood today. He walked over to the oven and turned it on before he reached over for a chopping board and a knife and then getting a saucepan from the cupboard which he placed on the stovetop and then grabbed some potatos from the vegetable drawer from the fridge. "I was thinking of making my loaded potato soup, you want some?"

It would be a lie if he said he was surprised when all he got from that was a shrug, again the standered sort of response that any of them would get on a good day. Penny and their Mom every now and then got a word or two but that was it but for him a shrug was as good as a yes so Chris set to peeling the potatos and then choping them into cubes.

By the time the potatos were cooking along with the green onions in the creamy sauce and as he was preparing to cook the bacon for adding later, Ryan spoke up. "Hey, have you seen this?" Chris wiped his hands on a paper towel and walked around the kitchen island to look at whatever it was that his brother had found on his phone.

When he saw what it was he took a long look at his brother and then walked back over to the oven where he added the bacon to frying pan, a voice that sounded a lot like his mother in the back of his head reminding him to keep it low as bacon cooked quick. "What, you thinking of becoming a cop?" Chris said with a little chuckle. "Since when did you start looking up murders?"

"It just looked interesting, I don't know. It's weird, like to tehink that while we're talking here Wyatt could be over there, trying to figure out why someone got killed. It's weird." Ryan said with a shrug of his shoulders and then looked back down at his phone, clearly not interested in trying to explain it any more than that.

"Well," Chris said as he used a spatula to move the bacon around, making sure that it didn't stik and burn in the pan. "I guess, but it's not like it's the weirdest thing that ever's happened in our lives."

Ryan did not answer that, well he did but not verbally. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and jumped out of his seat and stormed out into the main living area and Chris let out a sigh at that. He knew that he should have chosen his words a little more carefully when it came to it but as of late it seemed that even breathing wrong was enough to set Ryan off.

Their Mom had always wanted to be normal, more than either of her sisters had ever wanted it and it only made sense that one of her children would also have that same desire and it had been Ryan, but it wasn't just that he wanted to be normal but he utterly hated magic and all things to do with it, even talking about it without having the threat of demons sent him running off.

It was another thing that he had to deal with and Chris heaved out a heavy and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, trying to dispel the headache he could already tell was going to form before it set in his head. With another sigh he decided to focus on making sure that the seasonings in the soup was perfect, that at least he could do without making a mess of it.

He was just about to go and get a bag of cheese out of the fridge to add to the soup when a scream came from the living room and Chris dropped everything to run out of the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw that there were a group of men and women standing there, all of them dressed in leather with a strange tattoo on their arms or wrists or faces and all of them had energy balls in their hands.

Demons.

"Hey!" Chris shouted and the nearest two demons turned to look at him and the closest two demons turned to face him and the both of them flung their energy balls at him and Chris used his telekinesis to fling them back into them, the demons only manging to let out a pair of short screams before the both of them were vanquished.

"Kill the witches!" A female demon with the tattoo on her neck, that Chris had to assume was the leader, shouted out before she threw a stream of fire from her hands out at Chris. Chris brought his hand up to his lips and blew, a cloud of ice particles rushing out from his lips to smother the flames before they could get near him.

"Penny! Get your ass down here!" Chris shouted as loudly as he could while he called on his electrokinesis, lightening dancing up and down his arms as he stepped closer towards the demons. He blasted one of the demons with lightening, vaporizing him as his little sister orbed into the living room, her eyes going wide.

"Oh hell." Penny cursed and then ducked as an energy ball was thrown at her, in response Chris watched as she created a ball of thermal energy in her hands and flung it at the demon who attacked her. The projectile connected, it wasn't poweful enough to vanquish said demon but it was enough to burn the demon's face badly enough for him to fall to the ground.

"Penny, get Ryan and Vic and Peter out of here!" Ryan had the power to heal but he couldn't orb and neither of their youngest two brothers had inherited any whitelighter powers at all. It was the only reason that he had called Penny down, so she could get the rest of them out of danger as he had certainly never meant to put her in danger.

"I am not leaving you to deal with this on your own! Ryan, get up and help us!" Penny shouted as she ducked energy and fire balls and threw her own thermal balls back. Ryan popped up from behind the sofa and when one of the demons threw an energy ball at him Ryan held his hand up at him and a flash of blue light errupted around his palm, sending the energy ball back into the demon.

Between the three of them, they managed to whitle the demons down from the large group of about thirty that had arrived to just five. Chris basted two of them with lightning and Ryan sent a fire ball back into another and Penny got in close and stabbed one in the heart with a blessed athame which meant that soon enough only the leader of the demons was left.

Chris was about to blast her with his electrokinesis but before he could the demon flung out of her hands and Chris, Penny and Ryan each let out a scream as they were sent flying through the air across the room and landed in the conservatory, and then only just managed to scramble out of the way and find cover as fire balls began to rain down on them.

The demon was not giving them an opening, throwing fire ball after fire ball to keep them down as if they tried to poke their head out in order to get a lock on her location then all that would happen was that they would get turned into a big pile of ash, probably with a very charming scorch mark as well if they were very lucky.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll astral behind her and keep her busy, Penny orb on to the landing and hit her with the biggest thermal ball that you can and while we're keeping her busy Ryan you-" Before Chris could say anything more he was cut off by a voice that caused his heart to stop in her chest from the fear alone.

"Hey, leave them alone!" The fire balls stopped for a moment and the three of them got up and looked into the living area to see that Victor was already standing on the landing, the demon flung a fire ball at him and Chris very nearly let out a scream but that died when the fire ball simply went through his brother.

Before Chris could do anything the demon's sleeve burst into flames and she began to scream and tired to put out the flames, moments later she shimmered out when it was clear that she had lost and Chris just blinked not entirely sure what had just happened. "Aw!" Peter stormed into the living are and pouted. "I thought she was going to blow up!"

Victor let out a sigh and then faded away from the landing in a red haze, moments later he walked out of the living room to stand next to his little brother. "The important thing is that the demons are dead, well most of them are anyway." Victor frowned them, looking for all the world that he was older than ten years old. "That was the first demon attack in awhile, wasn't it?"

"It was, which is why I am going to check the book. Someone go and turn the stove off." And with that Chris orbed up to the attic and hurried over to the Boook of Shadows and began to flip through it, trying to find if he could find anything that looked similar to the tattoo that all of those demons had on them somewhere.

Call it paronia, but he got the feeling that this was a lot more than just a random attack.

End of Chapter Two

* * *

'**Well, this is the first proper chapter and you all get to meet some of the original Halliwell children created for this fanfic just because I always thought it seemed more than a little artifical that each of the sisters got three children each, so yeah I changed that. If you are curious about their powers then please visit my profile page.**

**Next time we're going to see what Wyatt's up to.**

**If you enjoyed then please consider leaving a review, a follow and a favourite.**

**With warmest regards,**

**DiscordantSymphony**


End file.
